1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ammunition system having a sabot and slug used in a slug type shot shell.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
It is well known in the field of ballistics that as a projectile passes through a gun bore at high speed, the friction and resulting heat causes the barrel to erode or wear which results in ineffective gas sealing and loss of projectile velocity and true flight. Various designs of sabots have been developed to hold the projectile and reduce gun bore wear.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,092 discloses a sabot that has weakened grooves so that the sabot segments can separate when released from the gun barrel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,904 discloses a sabot for holding a cross shaped projectile. U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,912 discloses a sabot attached to the projectile. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,676,169 and 4,860,661 disclose still other forms of sabots for a projectile.